Have you met Captain America yet?
by NonTimetisMessor
Summary: Bonnie's life could not be more stranger with witches, werewolves, vampires, originals but now she couldn't be more wrong. Bonnie makes a deal with her father Nick Fury to help with the originals and now she has to keep up her end of the bargain. Alternate season 3 ending. Begins after episode 1 of Agents of Shield. Bard (Bonniex Ward)/ Bamon triangle.


Disclaimer- I don't own TVD or Marvel Agents of Shield.

This is another one of my testing ideas to see the response out there for something like this. Sky is not in this story and Bonnie will be taking her place. This is a Bard (Bonnie x Ward)/ Bamon triangle. I will be blending TVD and MAS with each other so don't expect it to follow the story line of either show.

So if you like the idea leave a review with your visit.

* * *

><p>"Have you met Captain America yet," Caroline's tinny voice came over my headphones. Bonnie smiled at her through her tablet. She was always put together with her blond hair in soft curls and her blue eyes bright with laughter. Bonnie was now at a point in her life that she could be happy that her best friend was a vampire. Caroline had blossomed and become the best version of herself and she regretted every day on how she treated her in the beginning.<p>

She had explained to Caroline about the issues that she had with vampires and Caroline had accepted her excuses but Bonnie in her heart felt disgusting about what she had done to her friend.

"Care I met him after my grams died," Bonnie said and in her voice Caroline could pick up a mixture of sadness and happiness.

"What about Thor and the rest of the Avengers," she said giddy.

"No not yet actually but some people have told me that he is dreamy" Bonnie heard Caroline squeal like a thirteen year old girl at a boy band concert.

"How is everyone," that was code for 'how is Elena'.

"Dealing since you've been gone. She doesn't understands why she can't contact you or you can't contact her. She thinks you're still upset over the issue with your mom."

"You know why I can't Care. I made a deal."

"Yeah I know Bonnie but it is completely unreasonable of your dad to demand that you have no contact with your best friend." Bonnie sighed at Caroline. Bonnie had thought that her father demanding that she have no further contact with that doppelganger as a contingent of her deal was unreasonable. However she gave her oath never to contact Elena or Jeremy ever again.

"He says it's to protect me. If I do contact her or Jer, he says he will release them again and I could never ask for help again especially if it benefits Elena." Bonnie sighed again.

"Yeah I know but he just completely erased you from Mystic Falls and everything," Caroline whined.

"He had to, Care."

"I know but can't he let you come visit me or let me come visit you? I wanted all of us to go to Whitmore together."

"I know but I did this to save all of you guys from the Originals. I ma—"

"Yeah yeah you made a deal which so far only consists of you not being able to contact Elena and Jeremy and you being erased from our lives."

"Listen I gave Elena a letter that explain—"

"Didn't explain anything. It just said you made a deal to take out the Originals but you had to leave Mystic Falls and you could never contact her again. Then Damon added the part about the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and he overheard one of the agents say that you were the Director's daughter. Which I am totally pissed that you never told me."

"Care I couldn't. My father and I may have a messed up relationship but I would never betray him like that." Bonnie heard something fall against the wall. She had been hiding in one of the storage closets. She had casted a spell to not be overheard but she didn't want to explain what she was doing in the closet.

"Hey Care listen I will try to give you a call sometime soon. Love you and say hi to everyone." She shut off the communication before Caroline could say anything.

She opened the door and she was greeted with a scream.

"AAAHHHH," the voice screamed in a high pitch. Then Bonnie screamed.

"Why are you screaming," the male voice screamed.

"Why are you screaming?" She said.

"You scared me," he said in his Scottish accent. Bonnie always thought his voice was melodious and enchanting but after the high pitch screaming, she wanted to lie down from the ear splitting headache.

"Sorry, Fitz I was just getting some rags to clean the kitchen. What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes and saw that he had a gas mask and other things in his hand. His eyes suddenly became shifty and he started to stutter "Uh….Uh….well….just looking some place to store this stuff."

"Hmm….well there is space in here. Catch you for dinner Fitz," she said as she stepped around him and towards the bunks. She let her hands trail along the cold bulk heads of the plane. She could feel the humming of the engines more clearly down here than in any other places on the plane. It was comforting to her. This was her life now, stuck 30,000 feet in the air going from place to place with S.H.I.E.L.D. because her father was punishing her. Well, she thought, not really punish more like requested and forced. She figured punished was the best word for this situation. And now her life had taken a left turn somewhere.

She knew exactly where.

X

Bonnie had called her father in when Alaric had become a vampire and she almost died. The day after that happened she contacted her father by hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. and demanding to speak to him. She feared that since Alaric's life was contingent upon Elena's life, the Originals would take it upon themselves to murder her. She was right. Klaus had drained Elena of her blood and was prepared to let her die but they had saved her and desiccated Klaus. Elena, however being the idiot, made a deal with Elijah for Klaus' body but at the storage they were met with Alaric looking to kill Klaus. He was going to stake Klaus in his coffin but then he was attacked by at least 20 men in black tactical gear and guns filled with vervain. Her father had intervened.

If her father hadn't made it in time she would have put Klaus' soul into Tyler and save her vampire friends. At least she saved Tyler the mental scarring of having Klaus in his body. Her father had swept in all his black duster glory and confiscated Klaus and Alaric. The look on Damon's face was absolutely priceless.

Damon for his part refrained from demanding answers. Well, that was a lie, Damon wanted answers but Bonnie had refused to answer them.

She remembered her father walking up to her and checking her over to make sure that she was okay.

_"Daddy I'm fine," she said as she swatted away his hand. Her father could be extremely intimidating with his 6'2" frame standing ramrod straight; black leather duster, eye-patch and scars. He only ever smiled with her she had been told once by Uncle Phil. She looked around her father and saw her Uncle Phil. She had been devastated when she had been told that he had died during the battle of New York. _

_She walked around him and was enveloped in his arms. _

_"Uncle Phil, I thought you died?"_

_"Please I am almost as hard to kill as your father," he then looked over her shoulder and said, "Director Fury, all originals have been neutraliz—"_

_"Bonnie what the hell,' Damon's voice rang out. She turned around and looked over to where several men still had weapons drawn pointing at him. She grabbed the gun that contain the vervain bullets and walked over to him. _

_"Damon, you need to listen to me for once in your life and be quiet. I need you to give Elena something for me," and she gave him a letter that he grabbed. "All you need to know is that you guys are safe," and then she shot him in the gut. He went down like a sack of potatoes to the floor. She found it satisfying. _

_"Sir, the originals have been neutralized and await transport to The Fridge. There was a complication with the girl but she survived and has been taken to the hospital," he said softly but Bonnie still heard him._

_"What girl Uncle Phil," Bonnie said panicked. _

_"The girl Elena, she was run off the road by the female original alongside your other friend Matt and almost drowned. However, the other Salvatore brother was there and one of our agents jumped in to save both of them from drowning." Bonnie just gripped her necklace and thanked the spirits that Elena hadn't died. _

_"Thank you Colson. Bonnie what do you want to do with this one," the deep baritone came from behind her. _

_"Drop him off at his house please. We can leave after," she said turning around and led the way out of the storage._

* * *

><p><em>The deal entailed that Bonnie would not try to contact her friends in Mystic Falls and she would reside in Washington D.C. living in a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house disguised as an embassy near the Triskelion. Also she would be home tutored by a version of Tony Stark's AI Jarvis that Bonnie named Red Queen as a complete joke. She was lucky she was a genius because only a genius could keep up with what Red threw at her. She was also given access to the extensive libraries of grimoires that S.H.I.E.L.D. confiscated from the Mikaelson's, well from what Elijah and Klaus stole from the witches they murdered. Slogging through centuries worth of books that were falling apart proved to be too daunting for Bonnie, so she along with Red digitized the books and placed the information on a logic diamond bracelet that only Bonnie had access to.<em>

_It was the first time she was able to meld her magic with technology. _

_Then one night while on the Dark Net, Bonnie discovered that her father and S.H.I.E.L.D. were collecting people with powers placing then under surveillance and if they proved to be dangerous well they were either eliminated and or transported to The Fridge. She didn't take to kindly to that. Then she contacted her hacktivist friends in Rising Tide, and there they told her of something else named Project Centipede. Bonnie being curious hacked S.H.I.E.L.D. and lo and behold they knew nothing about it. _

_So Bonnie tracked Project Centipede to a doctor's office in L.A. and she and Red went mobile. She escaped and hitchhiked her way to California and found a man that just wanted to catch a break; Mike Peterson. She was doing really well till her Uncle Phil….Agent Colson sat down in front of her at a diner. _

_"May Rose," he said smiling a secret smile just for her. Since making her deal, her identity as Bonnie had been erased. Her father had personally made her in front of him erased everything about Bonnie Sheila Bennett down to her pictures on Facebook. Now she was just known as May Rose. It had originally been her hacker name but now it was a way to keep her identity. They were homages to her grandmother and great grandmother; Bonnie May McCullough- Bennett and Rose Wilson- Fury. _

_"Agents," she said. If there was one thing, she did follow was not letting anyone she didn't know, know that she knew certain people. Then she had a black bag put over her head and she was taken to the Bus. _

_Suffice to say that she had to play her part well and then she found out that Mike needed more help than she thought. She didn't even have to use her powers to help Mike. Fitzsimmons was able to come up with a contingency plan. _

After that her father had her 'tag along' with Uncle Phil as his resident hacker and witch. Bonnie had been told since she broke a part of her deal, she would have to stay where she could be watched. So now here she was helping out S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to stay away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>She sighed again as she walked back towards the living quarters of plane.<p>

"You know when you do that, sweetie, it never alleviates the pain," came an older male voice.

"I know Uncle Phil. Just feeling home sick and before you say anything I know I can't contact them," she said without turning around.

"Bonnie, sweetie, it is okay to miss them. I know this isn't where you want to be but I hope you will come to love it here."

"I have family here Uncle Phil. I know I will," she turned and smiled at him brilliantly. She turned away from him and she thought on the people that had wormed their way into her heart.

FitzSimmons the two scientists that she loved to talk to. Bonnie could tell that they loved each other but were too blind to see it. And they were so excited about science it was infectious but Bonnie didn't want to reveal to them about her powers. She didn't want to put any of them in the position of looking at her differently. She learned that her powers were something that made her useful but she could be taken advantage of, so that is why she didn't reveal her powers, well that and her father made her promise that she could only reveal her powers if it was a last minute option.

Uncle Phil….Agent Colson she always had to remind herself that she could not tip her hand at being Director Fury's daughter. At least she could call him that in her head. Something had happened to him. She didn't know exactly what happened but she had no doubt that her father was involved. If her father had been responsible then that would be something else to put on her list of grievances against him. She could clearly see that her Uncle Phil was suffering and one thing Bonnie hated was when the innocent suffered.

Agent Melinda May was an enigma but that was typical of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Her own father was the same way. But Bonnie could always feel someone watching her and that unnerved Bonnie because she could never catch Agent May.

Agent Grant Ward was….he was her SO and in her teenage heart, she had found him extremely good looking but she could never go there with him and cross that line. She sighed again because there she was stuck with a man that would never notice her. Then she shook her head and laughed at herself because here she was lamenting the lack of attention from a guy when she was part of a top secret team doing covert espionage.

So this was her life after a left turn and over the cliff.


End file.
